


Luna's Song

by cmsully



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsully/pseuds/cmsully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will sing to you, Doctor.  The Universe will sing you to your sleep."</p>
<p>So said Ood Sigma as the Doctor was on the verge of regeneration that cold New Year’s night in 2005.  But there’s one thing I’ve always wondered… did those who sang necessarily have the Doctor in mind?  Or were they singing about something else?  This is Luna's version of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Familiars of Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44317) by Corvus no Genmu. 



> *I don't own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, or any of their characters. I also don't own the song 'Vale Decem,' although I feel I must warn readers to have a large box of tissues on hand should they listen to that song while reading this fic. (The video I used for both lyrics and translation may be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BytKy54jVYA)

_**“We will sing to you, Doctor.  The Universe will sing you to your sleep.”**    
  
So said Ood Sigma as the Doctor was on the verge of regeneration that cold New Year’s night in 2005.  But there’s one thing I’ve always wondered… did those who sang necessarily have the Doctor in mind?  Or were they singing about something else?_  
  
/////  
  
Luna Lovegood stared at the white obelisk standing next to Dumbledore’s grave as it was unveiled in a somber ceremony attended by hundreds of people.  She was in the front row of chairs (thanks to Harry and Ginny’s input) along with other significant members of the D.A. and the Order.  
  
Upon that cold white marble, she could read the names of people whom she had known, however briefly it was, who had fought _so_ bravely during that final battle against Voldemort.  While there were many on that monument, ten names in particular stood out to her.  
  
Fred Weasley.  Professors Babbling, Snape, and Lupin.  Tonks.  Colin Creevey.  Lavender Brown.  Fellow DA members Nigel Wolpert, Megan Jones, and Alice Tolipan.  
  
All of these people she had known… now dead.  
  
As the black dress that Ginny had so generously given her (thanks to the explosion of the Snorkack Horn destroying her own clothes) swayed in the slight breeze while Kingsley announced Harry as the next speaker, Luna felt tears coming to her eyes.  None of those people had deserved to die.  
  
Suddenly, the breeze picked up.  Her grey eyes widened as she felt a strange magic traveling along it.  What was that?  
  
While Harry began his awkward speech, Luna opened her mind to the new magic.  Though she knew that Hermione especially would scold her for being so careless, she had a feeling that this magic didn’t intend to harm anybody.  
  
When her mind connected, suddenly images began to flash before her eyes.  
  
 _A strange man in a trenchcoat, who she could instantly tell was so very, very alone.  
  
An elderly man, a soldier trying to fight one last battle to help his granddaughter’s forgotten friend.  
  
The ominous sound of someone knocking four times, repeating over and over like some odd heartbeat.  
  
A mother, trying to help her son protect the universe from their own race.  
  
The crazed soul, finally getting his revenge on the ones who caused his insanity.  
  
The man in the trenchcoat absorbing a strange deadly energy to save the elderly soldier, despite knowing that it will kill him to do so.  
  
One final goodbye… from the man to his friends, and from the universe to the man._  
  
Soon enough, the images faded away leaving Luna with tears in her eyes.  While she didn’t understand half of the images, what she did understand moved her.  That strange man was just like the ten people she had personally known and was honoring today.  
  
Discreetly looking around, she noticed that Harry had finished his speech, and was now sitting back down between Ginny and Hermione.  Everyone’s head was bowed in respect for the fallen heroes.  
  
Feeling the magic still coursing through her, Luna knew what she had to do.  
  
Allowing her magic to connect to everyone in order for them to know what she knew they had to do, she opened her mouth and began to sing, “ _Vale Decem._ ”  
  
Though the Universe may be singing to the strange man, however… Luna sang to those ten brave souls.  The strange man wasn’t the only one who had made sacrifices, after all.  
  
“ _Ad Aeternam/ Di Melioria._ ”  Hopefully those ten _would_ be in peace for all eternity.  She hoped the Fates would be kind to Professor Snape, especially, for she doubted that he truly meant all of the harmful things he was forced to do.  
  
Ginny suddenly joined in as the song continued, “ _Ad Aeternam/ Vale Decem._ ”  Glancing over, Luna saw that Ginny was wondering what was going on, if the raised eyebrow meant anything.  However, Luna didn’t think that there would be a good enough explanation for why they needed to sing.  
  
Maybe mentioning that the Nargles made her would work… after all, whenever she needed to get a very important point across they were always ready to be used as an excuse.  The more she thought about this course, though, the more she decided against it.  She might as well tell them the truth… just not the _whole_ truth.  
  
“ _Di Melioria/ Beati/ Pacifici,_ ” with these lines, more and more people began to sing along, not necessarily knowing why.  However, no one could deny that they fit this particular situation.  Harry, in particular, had tears running down his face when he sang about the one who gave everyone blessed peace.  Who he might’ve been thinking of, though, Luna had no idea.  After all, he had known _so_ many that died just to eventually give him the chance to defeat Voldemort… maybe, though, he had been thinking of all of them.  It seemed like something he’d do.  
  
Soon enough, everybody who had gathered for this ceremony had joined in, singing, “ _Vale Decem._ ”  
  
Tears fell down her eyes, though, when she sang the line, “ _Alis Grave,_ ” for she knew that it applied especially to Professor Snape and Professor Lupin- Snape for his spy work, and Lupin for his lycanthropy.  Those burdens would finally be relieved.  
  
“ _Ad Perpetuam/ Memoriam,_ ” Many of the Weasleys were crying by this point, which Luna didn’t blame them for.  After all, she knew that they would always remember Fred and his heroic sacrifice.  
  
Many of those who sang unconsciously strengthened their voice when they uttered, “ _Vale Decem/ Gratis Tibi Ago/ Ad Aeternam,_ ” for if there was one overriding emotion during this ceremony, even more than grief, it was _thankfulness_.  Everyone was so thankful for the war to _finally_ be over… no more would they have to worry about any members of their family being caught in the crossfire, no more would they have to worry that they would be betrayed by someone they knew and loved.  Hopefully, it would never happen again in their lifetime.  
  
When they came to, “ _Numquam Singularis/ Numquam,_ ” Luna was surprised to hear Harry’s voice being one of the loudest.  She wondered briefly who he was telling that they wouldn’t be alone anymore… but then she remembered what little he had said about Professor Snape’s life, about how it was for his unrequited love of someone that Snape had agreed to work for Dumbledore.  In that instant, she knew that in that moment he was thinking of the lonely Professor.  
  
Luna sang, “ _Dum Spiro Fido,_ ” as if it was a personal vow, and she knew that many others more than likely did the same.  She knew that she, at least, would try to make sure that the dead’s trust in peace would last for as long as she could.  
  
Finally, the climax of the song came, and oh, what a simple yet powerful message it was for this solemn occasion.  
  
“ _Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale.  Vale._ ”  
  
Farewell, Fred.  Farewell, Professor Snape.  Farewell, Professor Lupin.  Farewell, Professor Babbling.  Farewell, Tonks.  Farewell, Colin.  Farewell, Lavender.  Farewell, Nigel.  Farewell, Megan.  Farewell, Alice.  
  
As one, the congregated magicals raised their voices in a wordless melody that got stronger and stronger.  The wind picked up in time with their song, and to Luna it seemed like it carried music that matched their melody perfectly.  Swirling around and around, the strange magic that had accompanied the wind built more and more.  Soon enough, others began to feel what she had if the stunned looks on their faces were any indication.  On and on, everyone continued to sing, urged on by that strange magic.    
  
Eventually, though, they reached the end of song.  As if to thank everyone for singing, the strange magic swirled around the marble obelisk, giving it a beautiful gleam that Luna suspected protected it from more elements than those who’d wish to destroy it could think of.  
  
The area rang with silence.  Nobody knew what to say, or what even to do.  
  
Finally, Luna decided to take action.  Standing up, she walked over to the monument.  After studying it for several moments, she remembered a custom that she had learned in Japan when her father had taken her Snorkack hunting that she had really liked.  
  
She bowed in thanks, honoring both the heroes she had known and the mysterious man that she didn’t know.  May they rest in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I'm now a member of this site! This is the first one of my works to be uploaded here, however this and other stories can be found on both deviantArt and fanfiction.net. 
> 
> So, anyhoo, this was inspired by the story that, if I've done this right, can be found above. Originally, I wanted to make this into a series of a sort, where I have various characters from various other fandoms sing 'Vale Decem' and explain why they were singing that song. However... I'm kinda stuck at how I can tie that in with other fandoms. If you have any ideas, though, don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
